One Easy Step
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: "We both effectively ruined the mood, didn't we?" For Roxanne and Wega Wednesday.


**I wanted to write Roxanne another Wega oneshot for Wega Wednesday, and I came across a prompt on Tumblr about being unable to undo a bra, which sounded a bit too Joey and Rachel for me, so I improvised.**

**Happy Wega Wednesday!**

* * *

"Long day," Wylie said, shutting the door behind them.

"Ugh, tell me about it." Vega tossed her bag on the couch. "You wanna go right to bed?"

"Eh," Wylie said. "It was a long day, but I wouldn't say I'm _tired_ yet."

"I suppose not," Vega said. Then she raised an eyebrow, coming back toward him. "Another option is we could go right to bed."

Wylie smiled as she rose on her tiptoes and kissed him, using fistfuls of his shirt to keep her on her tiptoes so she could reach his lips. He put his hands on her waist. "You sure you don't want to eat first? Lunch was...hours ago."

"No, I don't want to eat first," Vega said. "It's your night to cook and that will ruin the mood." Wylie rolled his eyes, straightening up so she couldn't reach his lips. "Wylie," she protested, grabbing his shirt and trying to pull him back down.

He grinned, obliging. She caught his lower lip between both of hers as he tugged her ponytail out of her hair.

Their bedroom was dark, the drawn blinds letting in almost no moonlight. Vega pushed Wylie backward, both of them stepping over the lightsabers they knew were in the middle of the floor. Right before they reached the bed, Wylie spun her around, pushing her down onto the mattress. He leaned over her, his hands quickly untucking her shirt as she reached up and started to unbutton his.

After a moment, Vega wiggled into the middle of the bed, Wylie following her, and she put her hands on the back of his head to hold his lips against her own as she curled her legs up and around his waist. It was a tactic he knew well; when she let him go, it meant she wanted him to move to her neck and collarbone.

For now, Wylie's hand moved to her belt, locating the buckle. He was glad that it was at that moment that Vega let go of his head, feeing his lips to frown without concerning her. His mouth danced over her collarbone, her head tipped way back, while free hand traveled along her belt, searching for the free end. "Huh," he said.

"Mmmm, what?" she asked.

"I..." Wylie cleared his throat, "uh..." he cleared his throat again, sitting up and adding his other hand to his struggle with her belt. "What is the trick with this thing?" He tugged at the belt, pushing on the buckle. Then alarmed, he looked down into the darkness. He could barely see Vega, but he could tell by her shaking body what was going on. "This is not funny!"

"Oh god, Wylie," she said, and he felt her hands collide with his. "I'll get it." Wylie waited.

There was silence for several seconds. Then he heard her voice. "Huh."

"What?"

"It's..." Vega sat up, and Wylie shifted his position to accommodate. "It's not...okay what's going on? _What did you do_?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Go turn on the light."

Wylie got up and felt along the wall, tripping over the lightsabers in the process. "Dammit!" He located the switch and flipped it on.

Vega swung her legs over the side of the bed, furrowing her brow. "Ah, there we go!" she said triumphantly, tugging the belt out of the loops. She looked up at Wylie, who was massaging his foot. "You all good?"

"I mean..." Wylie couldn't stop his smirk. "...we both effectively ruined the mood, didn't we?"

She flung herself backward, shaking again with laughter. Wylie hobbled over to the bed and flopped down beside her laughing himself.

"Okay," she said after a moment, rolling onto her side facing him and holding up a finger while she got her laughter under control. "When we tell this story, what happened was..."

"We are _not_ telling this story!"

Vega burst into a fit of giggles again at Wylie's horror, and he reached over, their hands fumbling before gaining a secure hold. Their laughter died down and they smiled at each other.

"It has been a _really_ long day."


End file.
